The Deadly Sacrifice
by TheOniRPRaito
Summary: A sacrifice that will cause sanji his life, in front of usopp he will fall dead, but for the sniper he will carry his and sanji's dreams on...


A/N : _Well, I loved that some liked my dark bdsm fanfc "…" seriously I don't have anything to say!_

_I'm sorry I had to make a hardcore sex scene, I don't know, I'm twisted that I want it that way.._

Warning: Yaoi, Hardcore, torture, Bondage, REAL TORTURE, RAPE Don't say I didn't warn YOU!

Dedication: I dedicate this Shot to my Twitter friend who ships with me #SanUso

**"****I'm sorry"**

**Was all what the sniper heard out of the 8 year old blond boy who was walking besides him as they were heading back to the ship **

**"****I can't believe you'd do that Sanji'**

**"****I swear I'm sorry, I never ever though the wish will be true, besides it's just for a freaking hours"**

**"****But didn't that shop owner warned you, if you really care about yourself then go ahead and leave me alone"**

**"****U-Usopp, I didn't mean to hurt you" **

**"…****."**

**Sanji watched Usopp's back as he left the kid behind**

**"****Usopp, wait"**

**"****NO! I've waited too long and when finally I had what I wanted, you destroyed it, always a bastard caring for yourself"**

**The kid almost cried as he heard the words come out of Usopp, he never believed what happened and all begun because of a stupid wish, the kid walked in the opposite direction of the sniper, practically run through those huge buildings in the island only finding himself back at the shop where this fight started, curiosity filled the little cook as he entered **

**"****Oi, you"**

**"****Huh"**

**The old man owner of the shop bended from the table to see the kid talking to him**

**"****Oh it's you, what you want kid"**

**"****An information, do you remember my partner?"**

**"****Oh yes, indeed, the long nose with the glasses"**

**"****Yes, what exactly did he wished for?"**

**"****Eh, why do you wanna know?"**

**"****Just answer me"**

**"****Pffft, fine, he wished for someone called Sanji to be his life time partner, but that's difficult for me to grant"**

**"****R-Really, why is difficult?"**

**"****I can't grant a lifetime wish if the other is soon gonna die"**

**Sanji widen his eyes at the words as he shrugged and head out, he turned his head for a final question **

**"****One last thing, is this any marines around here?"**

**"****Boy, this is one of marine's hideout islands"**

**Sanji felt a knot of fear formed in him as he walked out the shop, the shop owner made sure Sanji walked away before talking the snail phone and spoke through **

**"****Sir"**

**"****What is it?"**

**"****Sir we have confirmation, the Mugiwara crew is on the island"**

**"****Well, well, did you meet them?"**

**"****No but I met Black leg Sanji and Sniper Usopp, Apparently they share a love relation, oh and that cook had a weird wish to be a child again so he did"**

**The undercover marine laughed hysterically, yet straighten his back as the dull voice spoke through the snail phone yelling **

**"****THAT'S ENOUGH"**

**"****H-Hai sir"**

**"****Go bring me the kid"**

**"****Yes sir"**

**Just before the undercover marine will go through his mission, the dull voice spoke again **

**"****In second thought stay there and see the other members of the crew, I'll take care of the kid"**

**"****Y-Yes sir"**

**The unknown creature of the dull voice buffed out smoke from his lips as he drew a devilish grin **

**"****You can take care of him, right?"**

**"****Oh, do you judge my limits, mate?"**

**"****Just don't make a fuss"**

**"****Oh, okay, okay"**

**Meanwhile, Sanji walked around the island wondering what he can bring for the sniper as a proper apology, Sanji suddenly felt the air heavy as iron, heavy that he panted and his breathes felt like an hour from each other, Sanji walked through a dark alley, slid himself down to the floor and pulled his knees to his face as he continued to pant, depending on the shop owners words the wish is only for an hour or two, it's been over two hours since he had that stupid wish granted **

**"****Damm it, that stupid shop, it feels like ages"**

**"****Found you"**

**A sharp voice was heard just a couple of inches away, before Sanji can look up, the other stretched his arms pointing a finger at Sanji as a light beam formed and strike out towards the kid, Sanji wanted to escape yet the pain, heat and numbness for changing back to his former self pinned him down on the floor **

**"****Oh, jackpot"**

**"****U-Usopp"**

**Meanwhile in thousand sunny:-**

**"****I'm hungry, where's Sanji?"**

**"****Probably cooking"**

**"****No he's not in the kitchen"**

**"****Huh, then where is he?"**

**"****Maybe something bad happened to him"**

**"****Com'on he might be out somewhere flirting with women"**

**"****Hmm, Usopp"**

**"****What?"**

**"****You are not with the cook today, something happened?"**

**"****Nothing! Just leave me alone"**

**Usopp yelled as his nerves never relaxed due to what Sanji did, the long nosed sniper burst his way through his factory, closed the door with a loud thud, as soon he slid the lock on he spotted his favorite picture down on floor, the sniper's eyes widen, shivered as he picked up the frame noticing an inch crack on Sanji's face, He felt inside him that the last time he saw Sanji was the last time ever he'll see him**

**"****T-This is impossible, I bet he is just playing around with some cheek he met"**

**The sniper sighed, grabbing his drawing kit and head out to the front deck, he assembled his painting kit and started drawing the scenery in front of him only the thought of Sanji caused him to unconsciously to draw Sanji**

**"****Really! I can't even go a second without thinking about that blond cook"**

**It's been two hours since Usopp last saw Sanji.**

**"****We will go and search for Sanji and get some food on our way"**

**"****Okay, I'll wait here just in case he returns"**

**"****Okay"**

**Luffy raised his hand goodbye as he, Zoro, Nami, and Robin jumped out the ship and head straight to the island, Usopp remained with the rest of the crew on the ship, waiting for a hope. The sniper continued to draw as the grip of his guilt was tightening with every second the cook went missing **

**"****Damm it, Damm it, I shouldn't have said anything" **

**Usopp thought to himself as packed his painting kit and rushed to his factory **

**"****Huh?"**

**Usopp stood in front his factory's door seeing a piece of paper nailed on the door, he pulled the nail carefully out and unfolded the paper, a flow of expression hit Usopp at once, fear, guilt, anger as he read the contents of the letter **

**_"_****_Dear Usopp' _**

**_I'm sorry I wished for something stupid, but I did it because you said once you wanted to see my childhood form, I though I'll grant you the wish even for few hours, I want to make all your wishes come true, and for me I prefer to die than see you angry from me" _**

**Note; Dear sniper

If you ever want to see your blond love again better come to this address alone and in one hour and we might think of keeping you both alive

A+B = Peace**

**Usopp's heart sank deeper in fear as the last note was written in blood; his though went directly to being that blood is Sanji's **

**"****Chopper"**

**Usopp yelled the doctor's name rushing towards the reindeer's office**

**"****U-Usopp, what happened?"**

**"****No time to explain, just check this for me, is this Sanji's blood?" **

**"****O-Okay"**

**Chopper took the paper and scanned through the blood **

**"****U-Usopp, that's Sanji's blood, what is going on?"**

**"****No time, I'll explain later"**

**"****Wait Usopp"**

**Chopper hopelessly yelled to his fellow to no avail as he saw Usopp already jumped out the ship heading out to the address he was given…**

**"****Do you think he'll come?" **

**"****Sure, They are lovers after all, besides this crew is just like Ace"**

**The dull voice replied to his partner as the other drew a grin on his face spotting Usopp approaching the given address yelling Sanji's name **

**"****Sanji"**

**"****See"**

**"****Oh, Jackpot No.2"**

**The creature of the sharp voice whispered as he pointed towards the sniper shooting a light beam towards him as well causing the place surrounding his to crack, the civilians of the island rushed to see the reason of the blast only to see an empty space without anyone**

**Sanji opened his eyes, lifting his head slowly scanning his surroundings, a pitch black square cell, a bed and iron door with bars, Sanji flinched when he heard screams coming from out the cells door, cries of human begging to stop whatever was happening to them, Sanji winced at the sudden pain that kicked his system when he tried to move from his place, he was naked, dry blood and burn, knife (Cuts), whip wounds was covering every part of him, he felt dirty and filthy as he noticed the dry cum on his stomach and chest, he swear his ass was also worn out as if someone raped the hell out of him for several times.. **

**"****HELLO! ANYONE HELP, damm it"**

**"****So you have waken up black leg Sanji"**

**"****Huh?! Who is there?"**

**Sanji exhaled nervously as the cell was pitched black he can't see anything, he heard the dull voice coming from somewhere around the room but can't determine where exactly, Sanji gasped, his heart sink down when he heard footsteps approaching, his eyes showed the fear he always hid when he spotted the semi dark red shoes and part of the blood red pants **

**"I bet you already know me, cook"**

**"****T-That's - N-No way, you - you are!"**

**"****Well, yes, I'm famous after all"**

**"****A-Admiral Akainu! Fleet admiral to be precise"**

**Akainu showed himself to the chained cook as he grinned, Sanji growled at the man, tugging on the chains that were keeping him in place only to cause his wrists to bleed more**

**"****What did you do to me?"**

**The fleet admiral burst in laugher as the blond cook yelled questioning his statues, the red suited admiral leaned closer to the cook buffing out a blow full of smoke towards the cook's face**

**"****/I/ actually didn't do anything, /But/ someone who is close and dear to you have been abusing you for the several past hours"**

**"****Eat me! Why the hell would I believe you and why the freaking hell are you doing this?!"**

**"****Why, you say! I'll tell you why, because people like you disgust me, that straw captain of yours, Monkey , he destroyed everything I had ever since the MarineFord War, Now I'll destroy him and every member of his crew, he didn't get over ace's death, did he?"**

**"****BASTARD, YOU'LL BE PAYING FOR THIS AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT"**

**"****Really, you scared me, not if I break your little precious soul first"**

**Sanji's eyes widen when a familiar face approached from within the dark, the cook was out of words when he looked through his love only to see that he was stripped out of his soul **

****Flash back****

**Usopp woke up near by the unconscious cook **

**"****S-Sanji! SANJI!"**

**"****It's no use"**

**"****Who are you?"**

**"****Oh don't you know?"**

**Usopp crawled himself till he reached the wall at his back, fear flew into his body as he eyed the admiral with the yellow-striped suit.**

**"****B-Borsalino!"**

**"****Oh, so you do remember me after all"**

**"****Let Sanji go"**

**"****You know we can't do that, but, we have an offer"**

**"****We? Who's with you? And what offer?"**

**"****We as in me and none of your business, and our offer is do what I ask you and we will keep your love here safe and sound"**

**"****Bastard, Like I'll agree on your dirty and filthy ways"**

**"****Oh, Do you want me to show you some prove"**

**"…****.."**

**"****I'll consider that a yes"**

**Sanji's hands were tied up behind his back, his ankles tied together, blindfolded and they even covered his ears preventing him from hearing Usopp, the cook's hands were covered with cloth and he was gagged, they almost prevented him from any flesh contact. The yellow suited admiral gripped a hand full of Sanji's hair and continuously beat the hell out of him not leaving Sanji any second to pant and relax. Sanji let his screams escape the gag that was holding him back, several punches and some of Sanji's bones can be heard broken, Usopp cried unable to think of anything to stop the brutality of the beast**

**"****STOP!"**

**"****Oh, Wanna give up?"**

**"****O-Okay, Just leave him safe, P-Please"**

**"****All done"**

**The yellow suited admiral threw Sanji down harshly to the floor as he turned to the sniper **

**"****Come with me then"**

**"****I-I'm Terribly sorry, My prince, I'll keep you safe"**

**The admiral hid his devilish grin as he heard what the sniper whispered **

**"****I won't guarantee that"**

**"****But you promised me tha-"**

**The yellow suited admiral delivered a strong punch dropping the sniper down black..**

**"****Let's strip you out of your soul my precious toy"**

****Flash Back End****

**"****U-Usopp, Usopp! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"**

**The cook yelled helplessly as he ignored the chains and leaned towards the admiral **

**"****Oh him, he is my new toy"**

**"****T-That's - " **

**The cook couldn't believe it as he recognize the sharp voice lurking in the dark, the one that nearly killed the swordsman that day if it wasn't for Rayleigh, Partner in crime, Borsalino.**

**"****Borsalino you bastard, you also in here too!"**

**"****Oh the man can talk? I though I'm the one getting soft Akainu"**

**"****Oh just shut up"**

**"****Let go of him"**

**Sanji yelled yet down deep he knew it'll be like a dream to get out since those two captured them, as Usopp approached the blond cook his eyes locked on the light beam collar around the sniper's neck with an arrow ready to thrust in any moment **

**"****What makes him so special, what makes you so special to him that both of you are willing to give your lives for each other"**

**"****We are NAKAMAS and it's our duty to save each other's life"**

**"****You both are so naïve"**

**"****No, if we are naïve for an honorable thing like this then let it be"**

**"****Did you know that who was abusing your pale-white body was the one you want to give your life for"**

**"****You are lying! Usopp can't do anything like this to me" **

**"****Do you want to see it yourself?"**

**"****BEAT ME!"**

**"****Oh, gladly, may I mate?"**

**"****You had your fun earlier; I'll do the honor now"**

**"****Oh, not so fun, Akainu"**

**"****Let the fun begin"**

**The red suited admiral grinned signaling the soulless Usopp to move out of the way as he removed his Marine coat, unbuttoning his red suit throwing it aside as he cracked his fingers preparing to play, Sanji gasped in fear as he backed away from the fleet admiral to no avail, the fleet admiral activated his (Magu magu no mi) and circled himself with the fire alongside Sanji, the heat of the fire wasn't ordinary and it was meant to keep anyone from disturbing their fun time.**

**"****You see this fire, Cook, It's the fire of hell, and it's the one that'll burn your body up to ashes"**

**"****I'm a COOK, I'm not afraid of no fire"**

**"****I'll make sure you'll never ever cook again, then"**

**The red suited admiral formed a lava ball with his palms, Sanji gulped nervously as it grew bigger and bigger till it stopped at approximately his both feet size, as soon Akainu made sure the lava ball was enough and ready he threw it under the cook, the cook gazed down nervously trying hopelessly to kick it away from him to no avail, about a minute, Sanji screamed in pain as the lava ball started to burn his feet, the flames of that ball gradually climbed up to the cook's body, burning each vain in Sanji. Usopp meanwhile, he was soulless so he didn't much care yet he still wondered why the hell that blond guy was protecting him.**

**"****Want to give up!?"**

**"****FUCK YOU"  
>"Hmm, then I shall continue"<strong>

**The red suited guy formed sharp knives by his lava throwing it towards the already burning cook as if he was a dart board, Akainu laughed loudly and devilish as the last one he threw went through Sanji's heart penetrating and burning, the cook's throat was ripped from inside out as every semi-knife cut through his muscle and vain sending boiling blood through the very vain of him till he finally collapsed dead on the floor, the red suited admiral placed his feet on Sanji's dead face, spitting on him before he ordered one of his other slaves**

**"****Heal that bastard and bring him back here, you are next, light boy"**

**"****Oh, that'll be fun, Very fun"**

**Sanji gasped waking up from the black hell of death he was in, only to find himself back into the pitch black of the blind fold that was covering his eyes, he felt a touch gripping his pale body from hunger, that hand gripped tightly the cook's cock, tightly as the pair of the same hand squeezed the cook's balls, almost ripping it out of its skin**

**"****HMMM…"**

**Sanji threw his head back, hitting his head on the floor as the pain kicked in, the movement of him trying to get away was making his wounds reopen and make him flood in blood again, his unknown rapist continued to stroke his cock yet in a violent way already making the cook cry tears trying his best to get away, he belonged to the sniper and that considers rape, Sanji gasped as he felt the torturous stroke made him moan in pleasure, he shake his head no as his rapist leaned biting the erected nipples of the cook, Sanji panted heavily breathing when the grip was loosen only to scream through the gag loudly feeling his nipples being smashed between four cold iron bars two in each squeezing the small pin balls and electrocuting them. **

**"****Hmm! Hmmm!"**

**Sanji begged for the man to stop yet it only triggered him to do more, as he cried for help, he heard laughter near by him, a dull and a sharp laugh, he knew the admirals were watching him and actually amused by what they were seeing. The iron bars continued to deliver electricity to the blond cook, gradually raising the volts, Sanji with every thrust of electric threw his head to the ground and screamed in pain, several heavy volts pass by before it was settled, the rapist grabbed a small knife yet sharp and dug the tip through the cook's upper shoulder breaking the skin only an inch, he slid the knife down all the way to the cook's waist, grinning as he pulled the knife off leaving the heavy trail of blood flow out of the blond cook, he repeated the same action on the other shoulder yet when he reached the end of his waist he continued to cut forming a (U) shape on the cook, the rapist laughed, Sanji was terribly shocked as he recognized the voice, that voice the only voice he will love, that's when he realized the one who was torturing him was his love, Usopp, he tried to back away yet the chains tied him down to the floor enabling him to go anywhere, the cook cried his love's name through the gag only to be heard by the admiral's laughs**

**"****Oh, I guess he figured out who is abusing him"**

**"****Well that'll be a prove for him, after all he didn't believe me"**

**The soulless sniper light a candle and waited for it to form some wax, he grinned as he begun to pour the hot wax on the cook's newly wounds, the hot wax past through the open cuts making the cook whimper biting the gag **

**"****Oh, that's not enough to entertain"**

**"****I think I can change that" **

**The red suited admiral threw a small ball of fire to the cook, precisely to the opening wounds he had, as the ball went through it melted and begun to burn the muscles of the cook till the very core. Sanji arched his back in pain, yelling in every way he can from the severe pain and burning till again he dropped dead **

**"****Oh, now look what have you done, you killed him"**

**"****Not my fault he can't handle the real hell"**

**"****Will someone bring him back to life?" **

**Sanji reopened his eyes yet again the blindfold was covering him, this time he felt himself on his hands and knees, doggy style in other words, he gulped nervously afraid of what will come next, the idea of Usopp not coming back to him is actually killing him more than the physical pain he was suffering, soon Sanji's thoughts all disappeared when he felt a cold yet familiar touch was roaming around his cock and back rear**

**"****Hmmm"**

**Sanji cried out, he didn't want for Usopp to do this but it was all useless attempts **

**"****Shall we now, my toy, rip him off"**

**"****Hmm! Hmm! Hmm!"**

**Sanji knew that meant only one thing, he cried out no again as his cock was violently abused, he can feel another set of fingers burning the cook's member as the hot fingers trail each vain on the harden cock, the soulless sniper squeezed the cook's balls again and again as they made sure the cook was totally screaming, Usopp slid through a pencil-sized pipe through the cook's slit making his cock stand hard, he soon slid the cock ring too and harshly tied his balls off**

**"****Now I want you to do your job well"**

**The red suited admiral ordered as he stopped stroking the cook and tapped the sniper on his back, the sniper was naked and already he begun to violently prepare the cook's entrance, after a few thrust from his finger he pushed a cock dildo and turned the vibe on, blood was dripping from the sides as the dildo was huge, Sanji screamed in hellish pain as he was violated by his love, the sniper pressed the dildo harshly making sure the tip of the dildo was on its maximum and delivering a hard vibe to the cook's G-Spot, Sanji trembled and ached as his balls and cock was tied up and unable to release **

**"****Mate, can we have fun with him too"**

**"****You want, we sure can"**

**The two admirals already pulled their pants off as the scenery of the cook being tortured by the toy made them rock hard…**

**"****I'll take the mouth, you take his mind off by stroking his cock and let him get the pleasure of his love raping him"**

**"****Okay"**

**The cook's cries was heard in the whole room as the gag was removed only to be gagged again by the red suits huge cock, the yellow suited admiral slid himself down and began stroking the cook's cock by sending electric and bobbing in a steady rhythm, in the last end the sniper pushed his hard cock alongside the vibrating dildo making the cook lose his mind, Sanji cried tears as Akainu's cum run through his throat burning due to its hotness, the sniper and yellow suited admiral took turns in abusing the cook's rear, Sanji fell unconscious as the yellow suited admiral thrusted his last thrust and cummed inside, they all pulled away from the cook yet they left the toy in him**

**"****It will fall down"**

**"****That's a rare kind of a dildo"**

**"****What you mean?"**

**"****See"**

**The red suited admiral leaned to the collapsing cook and reached for the toy that was inside of him, he pushed in a button making a small inch sized thorns pop out cutting through the cook's inner walls, blood run down from his back as the cook hopelessly tried to take the hell toy out**

****A day later:- **

**Usopp woke up, he ordinary yet hurt in a way, he was free untied, he scanned his surroundings and stood shockingly at the scene of his prince laying on the floor with the toy still in him and completely out of this world, Usopp carefully reached out for his prince though he had a feeling he shouldn't but all what matters now is to see his prince save and sound **

**"****S-Sanji, Sanji" **

**Usopp called out for him, giving him a slight pushing to wake him up, Sanji felt someone was pulling him towards the surface of life, he opened his eyes and immediately as a first reaction he stepped away from the sniper **

**"****S-Stay away, I'll kill you, I swear, stay back"**

**"****B-But Sanji, it's me, your king"**

**"****FUCK YOU, You are not Usopp, Usopp will never do to me what he did"**

**"****S-Sanji"**

**Both of them were crying tears, Sanji never liked the fact that he was violated by the only one he love and Usopp never believed he will be rejected by his prince, Usopp sat in the opposite corner as he continually murmured "What have I done?"**

**It's been already two weeks, every single day, or whenever the admirals wanted to play, Usopp was dragged out by them and then comes back raping and abusing Sanji in every worst case, the last day of those two weeks, Usopp attempted to make another move towards the cook only finding himself being kicked away by his only one, yet he never lost hope that one day Sanji will be back to him**

**The third week had ended and the fourth already begun, within these three weeks whenever Usopp abused Sanji he would scratch himself with a small piece of nail from the bed till at the fourth week the scratching formed "Sanji is raped because of you", also the sniper was always comforting the cook before he would wake up, Usopp continuously tear up whenever the cook rejected him and yelled "Stay away" till that day came when everything had changed… **

**"****Stand up, let's get going toy"**

**"****Mate"**

**"****What?"**

**"****Can we have the cook for ourselves this time than use the sniper?"**

**"****Hmm, okay why not"**

**"****Get the blond cook"**

**"****N-No! He had enough, he had enough from me, punish me not him"**

**"****Too late, besides what makes you think he'll remember who you are?"**

**"****S-Sanji"**

**The cook flinched when the yellow suited admiral kicked the sniper out of the way **

**"****SANJI"**

**The sniper yelled the cooks name continually as he was been taken away from the cell, the cook shivered and almost doubted himself when he saw Usopp's shirt **

**"****I-Isn't that! But why?"**

**He thought to himself as he remembered a weird dream where SogeKing appeared to him awhile ago **

**"****Sanji-Kun, I know that you know my true identity, but do you really know that because of your rejection, Usopp is always thinking of suicide?"**

**"****Let him be, he violated me" **

**"****It wasn't his fault, he was trying to protect you and you were blinded enough to not notice"**

**"****Notice what?"**

**"****Look closely to him and you'll see"**

**Sanji shut his eyes while the admirals dragged him to their playing room, he kept on asking himself what the hell I should notice on him till he remembered that twice or three times of his abuse he felt warm water drops fell on his back, he was sure Usopp was crying but he was indeed blinded to the fact that he doubted his love…**

**Meanwhile, Usopp waited inpatient as time passed by, hour, two, three, four, he laid his head on the ground and shut his eyes for awhile, few hours later the door of the cell opened and the cook was thrown in barely conscious, Usopp rushed to the cook, taking off the cloth he was wearing and wrapping it around the wounded cook**

**"****U-Usopp, is that really you?"**

**Sanji weakly held up his hands reaching for the sniper, the sniper carried Sanji up to the bed and begun comforting him as he finally recognize that's the real Usopp…**

****The next day:-**

**Usopp and Sanji were sleeping side to side for the first time ever since the kidnapping, up until a familiar voice to them woke them up, Sanji was still worn off so Usopp woke up first holding onto the cook '**

**"****Oi! Oi! Usopp! Shitty Cook, Wake up!"**

**"****Hmm, Who is there?"**

**The sniper covered his eyes as the light hurt him from being in the dark for almost a month, he drew a bright smile when he saw the familiar green hair of Zoro**

**"****Z-Zoro! Sanji, Sanji see we are saved"**

**"****I know, I know, Get dressed and hurry up"**

**"****B-But the admirals"**

**"****Smoker got that light guy, the one in red is all left"**

**"****Whatever, let's go"**

**As soon Usopp and Sanji dressed up they found their way out, Sanji was not only happy that he was saved, but that his love came back, and nothing better than seeing his family around, yet that happiness was not there to last**

**"****Well, Well, we meet again, Monkey "**

**"****You!"**

**"****You didn't get over Ace's death, did you?"**

**"****I'll make you pay for what you did to my nakamas"**

**"****I guess you can get me after you say goodbye to your nakamas"**

**Luffy's eyes widen when he saw Akainu stand in the familiar position when he killed Ace before**

**"****Say goodbye to your life, Cook"**

**The red suited admiral clenched his fist activating his devil fruit, charging towards the sniper the cook left between the swordsman's safety**

**"****USOPP"**

**Usopp shivered and widen his eyes as the lava fist was approaching him**

**"****SANJI"**

**The sniper alongside Luffy yelled the cook's name as he stood infornt of Usopp protecting him, he used his hands to prevent the lava fist from reaching Usopp and zoro, Sanji whimpered when the fist gradually dissolves as smoker pressed the tip of his long jitte that was covered with sea stone powder against the lava admiral **

** "****Fantastic, Admiral Vs Admiral"**

**"****You are a disgrace for the name of the Marine"**

**Usopp pushed zoro aside as he grab on the cook who was falling on the ground, he panted heavily, bleeding from the huge hole he had carved in his chest **

**"****U-Usopp!"**

**"****Sanji!"**

**"****Usopp, I-I'm very sorry I didn't grantee your wish and lived with you the rest of our lives, but I promise even if I'm physically not here I'm always by your side, Luffy, Marimo, Nami-SWAN, Robin-CHWAN, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Thank you, THANK YOU THAT YOU ALL CAME TO SAVE THIS PERVERT NAKAMA OF YOURS, Usopp, I never regret my life, but for one thing, I never told you that I love you earlier, please say goodbye to Owner zeff too"**

**"****SANJI, PRINCE, Damm it, C-Cook-San, Sanji-Kun, Sanji, Sanji, Cook-San, Shitty Cook" **

**The cook's name was being yelled across the atmosphere as Sanji fell on the ground dead…**

****Two months later, the Mugiwara crew travelled to the East sea delivering sanji's remains to his hometown, they spread out the cook's remains along with zeff's remains as he died from heart attack upon hearing he most beloved son's death, Usopp decided to continue with luffy and find the all blue sea **

**"****You sure about it, Usopp"**

**"****Yes, I'll guarantee, I'll make my and sanji's wish come true"**

****The End** **

**Leave your reviews please... **


End file.
